1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens, and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. As dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
In view of the above, each of U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 20110176049 and 20110316969, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,480,105 discloses a conventional imaging lens with five lens elements, of which the first lens element has a negative refractive power.
Each of U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 20120212660, 20100254029, and 20120250167 and Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 2008-281760 and 2012-208326 discloses a conventional imaging lens with five lens elements, of which the fifth lens element has a relatively large thickness and hence is unsuitable for use in electronic devices with smaller dimensions.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 20120069455, 20120087019, and 20120087020 and Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 2010-224521, 2010-152042, and 2010-026434 discloses a conventional imaging lens with five lens elements, a sum of widths of clearances among which is undesirably large.
Thus, the above conventional imaging lenses are unsuitable for use in certain miniaturized electronic apparatuses due to their longer system lengths. For example, the conventional imaging lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-281760 has a system length longer than 16 mm, which may be unfavorable for reduction of dimensions of such as mobile phones and digital cameras.